Pretty, Pretty, Princess
by NekoSama's Pet
Summary: -One shot- An innocent game turns a spirit and his hikari into a serious talk about their relationship. -Bakura/Ryou-


**Title: **_**Pretty, Pretty Princess**_

**By:** _**NekoSama's Pet**_

**Pairing: **_**Bakura/Ryou**_

**Warnings: **_**Lemon, and Ryou looking pretty in a dress**_

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Yugioh. NekoSama IS Yugioh. And he owns me. **_

**---(--)---**

_**It had been**_ a quiet day around the apartment. The spirit of the Millennium Ring lounged lazily on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Reality Show. Commercial. Talk Show. Commercial. Game Show. Commercial. Commercial. Nature Documentary. Commercial. Bakura sighed and turned the contraption off, he'd rather sit in silence then watch any of that crap.

Seconds later his hikari came bounding out of his room with a bright smile.

"Spirit, will you play a game with me?" Ryou asked.

Bakura looked up at him from the couch, "What game?"

"Pretty, Pretty Princess?" the hikari looked away with a slight blush painted on his delicate face.

"I played that with you once, and that was enough," Bakura rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the ceiling instead.

"I really want to play with you," Ryou said quietly.

The spirit merely muttered, "Baka hikari."

Ryou sniffed loudly. Bakura looked over to see tears in his large chocolate eyes.

"Oh fine, Ra damn it," Bakura rolled off the couch and too his feet, "I'll play the fucking game."

Ryou's face lit up and he bounded off to his room again. A minute or so later he returned with a board game. The spirit shook his head, the hikari was now also wearing a sparkling baby blue dress. He got way too into this game sometimes.

The white-haired pair sat down on the living room floor to play the game. Ryou was very giddy, he bounced excitedly and giggled like a school girl every time he gained a new piece of plastic jewelry. The spirit was much less enthused about the game. He had to admit, however, that his hikari did look stunning in the dress. The color was a perfect contrast to his creamy pale skin. He even had a matching bow tied into his long white hair.

While Bakura was lost in his thoughts, Ryou had scooted closer and was now leaning into him. The spirit instinctively grumbled at the touch, but when Ryou nuzzled his chest Bakura ran his fingers through the hikari's silky hair.

"I love you, spirit," Ryou said, softly crying.

Bakura wrapped his arms around him, "Why are you crying, my dear hikari?"

"Because I know you hate my friends..." Ryou sniffed quietly, "And me..."

"Well if you weren't friends with that damn Pharaoh," Bakura glared just _thinking_ about him, and his pompous ass, and his spiky hair.

"Why can't you two just get along?" Ryou asked sadly, "It would be so much easier."

"It's impossible to undo five thousand years of resentment, baka hikari," the spirit scoffed, completely missing Ryou's point.

"And why do you always belittle me?" Ryou sighed. He stood up, stripping off the dress and heading to his room, "I'm going out."

"Don't go," Bakura scrambled to his feet and grabbed the hikari forcefully from behind, whispering in his ear, "Just because I hate the Pharaoh doesn't mean I hate you."

Ryou didn't look back at the spirit as he spoke.

"I've heard you and Ishtar talking. I'm just a tool," the white-haired teen tried to pull away, "And you love your schnapps more."

Bakura shrugged, "We all have our vices."

The spirit held him tighter, slowly licking the outside of his ear, causing the hikari to shiver.

"What do you want from me anymore?" Ryou sighed, "I miss the times we've shared."

"What do I want?" Bakura whispered, running his hand down Ryou's bare chest. The hikari was now clad only in his boxers, since he removed the dress. The spirit made sure to brush lightly over one of his nipples, "I want you, my beautiful hikari."

Ryou leaned back against the spirit, "Why must you toy with my heart..."

"I'm like a little kid, I love playing with my food," Bakura nibbled on the hikari's neck, his hand traveling further down his torso. Ryou's skin was so soft under the spirits fingertips.

"Ohhh, spirit..." the hikari moaned, becoming excited.

Bakura grinned, it was too easy. His hand reached Ryou's boxers, brushing over the growing arousal before he pulled away completely, "Well you wanna go out. I guess I'll just go see Ishtar..."

The white-haired teen dropped his head before storming off to his room, dressing angrily.

The spirit of the Ring followed his hikari to the bedroom, leaning in the doorway with a sigh.

"Poor innocent hikari," Bakura smirked, "I have so much to teach you."

"Enjoy your solitude," Ryou growled, pushing past Bakura, now fully dressed, "I'M GOING TO YUGI'S!"

"No you don't!" the spirit yelled, grabbing the hikari's upper arm and pulling him back roughly.

"Get off me!" Ryou cried, punching the spirit in the face. Bakura, being the former King of Thieves, was used to such a thing, so it didn't seem to faze him. The grip on his arm tightened and the hikari cried harder, "You don't love me! You don't even try to understand! Thousands of years and you're still immature!"

Bakura growled as the memories from the past flooded into his mind. He slammed Ryou against the wall.

"You're prince charming is in another castle, hikari."

Ryou cried out in pain as he collided with the wall.

"Apparently..." the hikari took a breath, "You don't even try anymore. I don't want to be pushed away any longer. I just want someone to love, not just lust."

Bakura hung his head, "I can't change who I am, Ryou."

The spirit sighed, holding him against the wall.

"What do you want from me? How can I prove to you that I do love you, sweet hikari."

"Open up to me, let me know you care," Ryou tried to free his arms, "You can't always shut me out."

The hikari leaned forward, pressing his lips to the spirit's. Bakura released Ryou's thin arms as he deepened the kiss.

"I do care," Bakura whispered, "You are my world, hikari, I would be nothing without you."

Ryou took the spirit's hand in his own, pulling him back into the room. The hikari sprawled out on the bed, looking up at Bakura with bedroom eyes. The spirit got onto the bed, crawling over the hikari.

"Oh Ra, you are so beautiful," Bakura breathed, caressing Ryou's cheek. A single tear rolled down to his hand, this hikari kissed it away.

"Thank you..." Ryou smiled softly, hugging spirit close, burying his face in Bakura's chest.

"Do not cry, love," Bakura held the boy in his arms, nuzzling the top of his head, "I'll always love you, no matter what I may say, don't forget that."

"I just like to hear it," Ryou said, looking up at the spirit, sliding his hands under Bakura's shirt.

Bakura grinned, "We seem to be over dressed for this party."

The spirit slipped off his shirt and tugged at his hikari's. Ryou blushed and nodded as the shirt was pulled over his head. He helped Bakura with their pants.

"I want to be your one and only, spirit," Ryou said once they were both in their boxers, "You are the only one I can see myself with."

"I'm yours for a million years," Bakura looked his hikari in the eye, he was completely and utterly sincere, "And a million years after that."

The spirit leaned over and kissed the hikari. Ryou clutched Bakura tighter.

"Thank you," he whispered. The hikari then slipped Bakura's boxer's off, cupping his groin.

"Naughty hikari," the spirit chuckled. He leaned down to suck softly on Ryou's neck as he thrust his arousal into the hikari's hand. Ryou moaned, squeezing the spirits length a bit, feeling the hot length in his hand.

"I am yours, spirit..."

Bakura trailed kisses down Ryou's shoulder.

"I'm going to make you mine," he said, slipping the hikari's boxers off. Ryou nodded with a smile, as he turned, feeling Bakura position himself against his entrance. The hikari looked back at the spirit with fearful eyes.

"Just not too hard?"

"Anything for you, love," Bakura said comfortingly. He ran a hand down the hikari's back before slowly pushing into him. Ryou arched and sighed, squeezing around Bakura as the head of his length popped into him.

"Aaaahhhnnnn..." he breathed, "You're bigger then I remember."

"It's been so long..." Bakura groaned softly, his hikari was so warm and tight, "Too long since I've had you."

Ryou cried out, gripping the sheets below him. It wasn't long before the spirit was fully sheathed inside his hikari.

"Are you ok, love?" Bakura asked, rubbing Ryou's back, letting him adjust to his size.

The hikari nodded and panted, "I'm alright."

He pulled the spirits hand to his leaking member.

"I love you, hikari," Bakura whispered, wrapping his fingers around the hikari's length. He rubbed it softly as he started thrusting into him, slowly.

"And I you, spirit," Ryou moaned at the spirits touches, and his words, his heart stopping briefly.

"Ra..." Bakura had never felt so full of emotions, he was simply breathless, "Beautiful hikari."

The spirit tightened his grip on Ryou's member, still thrusting slowly. The hikari pressed back against, feeling Bakura's throbbing member inside him. Ryou's hips moved a little faster. Bakura complied to Ryou's actions, thrusting harder into his hikari, a moan falling from his lips.

Ryou turned his head to the spirit, kissing him soft and deep. Bakura kissed him back, pumping his length harder.

"Please spirit," the hikari let out a sigh, "Fill me with your light..."

Bakura pounded Ryou's ass a couple more times before pulling out so only the head of his length was inside him. The spirit paused for a moment before slamming back into him as hard as he could, exploding inside him, filling his hikari with his hot seed. Ryou cried out, spilling his onto Bakura's hand, and the bed.

"I love you so much, hikari," Bakura said as he licked Ryou's sweet cum off his hand, gently pulling out of him. The hikari whimpered at the loss, tightening around the spirit just a second too late.

"I love you, spirit," Ryou said as Bakura wrapped his arms tightly around his thin frame. The spirit nuzzled the boys now tasseled hair again.

"You're making the old King of Thieves soft," Bakura sighed.

Ryou looked to him with a smile, "The King of Thieves stole my heart, it was the least I could do."

_**End.**_


End file.
